Dos voces
by misssalace
Summary: ―Tócalo aquí, así ―lleva la mano de Hinata―. Le gusta, mucho /Le llaman chico perro, porque de Akamaru dice el nombre. Kiba siempre habla dos voces, pero Hinata siempre le escucha solo una, nunca dice nada más. KibaHina. for, Breakable Bird.


**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. Oh, y Kiba es de la adorable Nana-chan (Breakable bird).

**Títle**. Dos voces. (a falta de mejor título)  
**Pairing**. Kiba Inuzuka | Hinata Hyuuga (No. no es mi fuerte, pero válgame dios, Nana-chan lo quería así)  
by: Viry Mousy. | para: Breakable Bird.

* * *

_Te escucho aquí y ahora, con interferencia propia.  
¿Tenías eco? Porque oigo dos voces.  
__Ah, es la mía, y la tuya, al mismo tiempo en mi corazón. _

* * *

Si me miraras ahora, mientras cierro los ojos y escucho tu voz, quizás no te des cuenta... pero me pongo a temblar de amor.

* * *

**.**

**Dos voces**

**.**

«El chico perro» le dicen, y no por nada, porque no hace otra cosa que mirar a Akamaru. Kiba es así, salta, salta y su cabello se revuelve más. Su cabello castaño, con puntas revueltas y motas de polvo flotando a su alrededor.

Akamaru ladra, y Kiba se gira en el momento justo en que Hinata cruza el claro, en dirección a él. Si bien ya la había sentido, incluso olido, tiene que girarse a mirarla, el calor lo recorre y luego lo apaga. Vamos, ella no transmite calor, ella es como algo frío, quieto y silencioso.

Es así.

―Hinata ―saluda Kiba―. ¿Qué haces aquí…?

―Shino y yo te hemos buscado, Kiba-kun, tenemos una misión y… ―comienza ella, tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. Con aquella voz poco audible. Casi una caricia. Como el susurro de los árboles que los rodean, cálida como el calor que el sol mueve y crea, transmitiendo paz y calma.

―Oh, eso ―susurra―. ¿De qué se trata? ―está tumbado en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol y a salvo de los quemantes rayos del sol, que no hacen otra cosa más que causar que Akamaru jadee constantemente.

―Tsunade-sama no ha dicho detalles, tenemos una cita en la torre hokage mañana por la mañana.

―Está bien ―dice él, y escucha jadear a Akamaru. El sol es incesantemente caliente, y siente que si no se levanta va derretirse y a quedarse ahí para toda la vida, en estado líquido, como una sustancia viscosa y café. Sí, café. Porque es su color favorito, o algo así.

Se quedan en silencio, muchas veces es así, porque Kiba siente que se está derritiendo y Hinata no sabe cómo irse. No lo sabe, porque tampoco puede decirle adiós, no, no puede. Es como raro, bastante, y entonces Akamaru se pone en cuatro y revolotea por ahí.

―¡Akamaru! ―suelta ella, y es que se le sale el corazón del susto, porque desde que creció siente una fascinación monumental con Akamaru, y además le da miedo porque está… sí, muy grande.

Akamaru entiende que le han llamado, se dirige a Hinata corriendo y ella reprime un grito, y termina siendo un gemido quedo.

―Akamaru ―llama Kiba, su voz varonil hace estruendo en los oídos de ambos, sobre todo de Akamaru que se detiene en el acto.

―E-está bien, Kiba-kun, no tengo miedo ―dice ella, entonces extiende su mano y la posa sobre el lomo de Akamaru, éste se deja hacer y pronto está tirado en el suelo, y sonríe―. Le agrado ―dice.

Kiba se yergue lentamente, lentamente, y observa cómo es que ella acaricia al animal, y sonríe. Sus colmillos sobresalen cuando lo hace, lanza una especie de risita y se acerca a ellos.

Camina pausadamente, se desliza junto a ella y lo único que los separa parcialmente, es Akamaru. Con un solo movimiento, estarían uno cerca del otro.

Él lleva su mano hasta posarla sobra la de ella, el tacto es cálido, y húmedo, y tan suave que podría morirse. Le toma la mano con fuerza, la aprieta, uno diría que la romperá si no tiene cuidado. Pero él nunca tiene cuidado, no le importa. Y ella no es tan delicada, él lo sabe.

Tal como la primera vez que interactuaron uno con el otro, así de cerca, y de cálido, y con Akamaru de por medio.

―Me estoy desesperando ―susurró Kiba, entonces tenía doce años y Akamaru no podía estar más feliz sobre su cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa, Kiba-kun? ―preguntó Hinata, asignados a un aula diferente a la de los demás, solo para el equipo ocho, Kiba miraba la puerta con insistencia y ella tan solo estaba muy quieta.

Shino Aburame no estaba presente, llegaría pronto, lo suficientemente retrasado para lo que sucedería a continuación.

―¡Que tengo hambre, eso pasa! ―espetó, y Hinata se echó tan atrás que por poco se cae.

Hinata no respondió, se llevó un muy buen susto. Pensaba en lo mal que estaba, que no hubiese podido estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto, se le pasaría con el tiempo, pero ahora era una de esas decepciones infantiles.

Silencio, y tan solo la arrítmica y susurrante respiración del cachorro era lo que se escuchaba.

―No hablas nada ―constató Kiba, y ella alzó la vista para mirarlo.

―Lo… lo siento ―fue lo que dijo, entonces Kiba se acercó a ella para mirarla mejor.

―Tus ojos son raros ―murmuró, y Akamaru lanzó un agudo ladrido a modo de acuerdo con su compañero.

Hinata solo fue consciente de una cosa: El calor estaba corriendo por todos lados, rodeándola, llenándola, y estancándose en sus mejillas en forma de arreboles rojizos. No sentía eso muy a menudo, tan solo cuando miraba… todo azul, y rubio, naranja y más azul, sí, eso.

El cachorro volvió a ladrar, y sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos con eso, la asustó y ella saltó hacia atrás otra vez. Él negó lentamente, y Akamaru se removió sobre su cabeza. Ella jadeó por el ruido y los colmillos de la sonrisa de Kiba, y los gruñidos del cachorro.

Se dio cuenta de que Kiba sonreía, siempre lo veía hacerlo pero ahora se daba cuenta de sus colmillos, y las extrañas líneas rojas en sus mejillas.

―No tengas miedo, Hinata ―dijo Kiba, se inclinó hacia ella para que Akamaru estuviera más cerca, movió su mano derecha para tomar la izquierda de Hinata, la apretó con fuerza―. Le agradas ―musitó y se inclinó más hacia ella.

El aliento de Kiba rozaba su rostro, y la llenaba por doquier, pero lo que ella miraba eran los oscuros ojos de Akamaru, el cachorro olfateaba y Kiba tan solo la veía a ella.

Moviéndose lento, con su mano afianzando la de ella, hizo que acariciara a Akamaru. Luego la soltó, dejándola sola, y el pequeño animal se dejó hacer.

Hinata sonrió, y Kiba mostró sus colmillos… al sonreír con ella, tal vez incluso para ella.

Deja de recordar, al escuchar la voz de Kiba. Él siempre habla dos veces, por dos, y ella escucha dos voces y solo reconoce una.

―Tócalo aquí ―dice él, guiando con rapidez a Hinata hasta la yugular de Akamaru, donde el calor que emana su cuerpo es agradable, y los guturales gruñidos emanan quedamente―. Así ―usa su propia mano para iniciar a Hinata en el movimiento. Una, dos, tres, y vuelve a dar vueltas otra vez.

No es solo ella la que siente la situación así, parecida.

Akamaru emite ronroneos, podrían serlo, y Kiba sigue con la mano sobre la de Hinata.

―Le gusta ―él vuelve a hablar, y ella mira fijamente el blanquecino pelo del perro―, mucho.

Ella le mira confundida, sintiendo todo el calor que Akamaru es capaz de emitir y discerniendo si Kiba se expresa por él, o por quien recibe las caricias.

Es muy confuso, siempre. Pero se ha acostumbrado, ahora. Kiba habla dos voces a la vez, pero Hinata escucha una sola. Que si tiene hambre, frío, calor… solo sabe lo que él dice y hace. Lo que sus ojos expresan, sus colmillos sobresalen sin más.

―Me… me alegro ―responde, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ahora. No lo sabe, y si tan solo pudiera acordarse de que Neji va a buscarla, o de que iba a intentar ver a Naruto por ahí, podría levantarse e irse.

Pero Kiba la mantiene atada ahí, con los ojos puestos en Akamaru y sus manos unidas así. Siempre ha sido algo así, Kiba la mantiene… la mantiene viva, y fuerte.

Ninguno se da cuenta de qué tan cerca están, pero la temperatura aumenta más.

Es el sol, seguro, aunque puede ser también el tacto que existe entre ambos. Suave, húmedo, cálido, y todo lo demás.

―Hinata ―llama Kiba, ve a la mujer frente a él y se da cuenta de que no es la misma niña miedosa que no podía acariciar a Akamaru. No hay miedo en esos ojos. Si bien sigue jugando con esos dedos, poseyendo la luna en sus ojos y el crémor en su piel, ya no es aquella Hinata. Ésta es una mujer, y joder, qué mujer.

―¿Kiba-kun?

Y nada, no existe nada, ni siquiera Akamaru. La mano de Kiba se ha cerrado sobre la de Hinata, están tan unidas que son una sola. La aprieta con la misma fuerza con la que arremete contra sus labios, ha cerrado los ojos y no se entera de nada. Hinata jadea, y cierra el puño en torno al pelaje de Akamaru.

No hay nada que decir, ni qué hacer. Él, con su cabello castaño, las puntas revueltas y las motas de polvo por doquier, se ha acercado a Hinata lo suficiente para mirar cada poro de su piel. Ella está apretando el blanquecino pelaje de Akamaru de tanto en tanto, juega y dibuja con los dedos, mientras aún sigue quieta. Tan quieta que Kiba podría estar besando a una estatua.

―Kiba… Kiba-kun ―suelta ella, justo cuando él libera sus labios en una esfuerzo por no morirse ahí mismo.

Hace muchísimo calor, y lo que Kiba es capaz de ver en los ojos de Hinata… es la luna. ¡La luna! Mierda, con ese color ya no siente nada, porque en realidad no hay color alguno, tan solo el reflejo plateado y lavanda.

―Silencio, Hinata ―dice, consciente de que no sabe nada más. ¿Y qué si eso no es algo que diga siempre? Es que en serio, no lo quiere, ni lo siente.

Él quiere sus ojos, el reflejo que adquieren, y por vez primera tocar de manera verdadera toda su piel, su cabello violáceo y su intento de risa. Detener el absurdo jugueteo de sus dedos, tomarlos a la fuerza y tener mucho cuidado. Está desesperándose.

No es paciente, y ella no es tan delicada, ¿por qué tener cuidado entonces? Porque no podría ser de otro modo. Quiere tocarla, tan salvaje como solo él puede ser, y no puede, no puede. Sus labios, hincar los colmillos en aquella mofa de piel que ella posee, y no… no puede. ¿Por qué no puede?

Risas, café, rojo y luego colmillos afilados.

«Silencio», ha dicho, pero Hinata daría muchas cosas por poder hablarle y decirle… «No tengo miedo, me agrada» las mismas palabras que él le dijo una vez, y que ella repitió hacía muy poco. Bah, pero si pudiera hablar. Y claro, si él la dejara hablar, pero nunca puede y él no se lo permite. Kiba es muy ruidoso, y habla dos voces al mismo tiempo, y Hinata nunca dice nada más.

Y mira sus ojos, acre como los árboles. Escucha y escucha, y luego siente dos cosas a la vez: El pelaje de Akamaru y la mano de Kiba sobre la suya… está bien.

**.**

oh, aún no pares, sigue respirando, no me he cansado de sorberte poco a poco. Es divertido, ya lo sabes, verte rendirte ante mis ojos.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **oh, esto es nuevo, llevo escribiéndolo mucho pero mucho tiempo. (ni tanto, solamente unos días y meses de atraso en ideas). Va para la pequeña Nana-chan, la ejemplar **Breakable Bird** que es toda adorable pero que sigue diciendo que Kiba es de ella (conste que a mí no me gusta Kiba, no mucho, nono, prefiero a Sasuke... siempre)  
Espero que te guste, tú sabes, hice lo mejor que pude. A mí no me gustó, pero bueno, a ningún escritor le gusta tanto tanto lo que escribe... porque nunca es lo mismo. Ya, te quiero y todo eso, mujer.


End file.
